When Opposites Attract
by withinthedepths
Summary: "Good Morning, Sakura." "You know her?" "Of course." "You have three seconds to run." The students of Konoha High School clash with the cold-hearted bastard's best friend: Sakura Haruno. AU ON HIATUS UNTIL AUTHOR RECOVERS.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear readers (: _

_Ah, yes. This story has a bit of everything actually; I hope it turns out smoothly. It's going to be a humor/angst/drama/romance kind of fic, the typical, I guess. :D_

_Well… it's just going to get straaaight to the story. I'm not much in the mood for author notes. X)_

_Here's the first chappie. Enjoy!_

_**When Opposites Attract**_

_I love my past. I love my present. I'm not ashamed of what I've had, and I'm not sad because I have it no longer._

_**Chapter 1**_

Do you that feeling you get in the morning when you know something big is going to happen as you walk along your path of the day? It feels like an explosion to your head and feels like a twist in your tummy?

Well, that's how Sasuke Uchiha felt this morning when he woke up.

Normally, Sasuke would wake up to the sound of his alarm ringing to his ears, followed by him breaking it and his mother screaming at him minutes later. Then he would just get up and do his normal routine in the bathroom and head off to school like emo idiot he was, with the occasional 'Hn's and 'Aa's throughout the day.

But, that didn't exactly happen today.

Instead of waking up to that annoying sound of his alarm clock, he was awaken by a heavy force bouncing on his bed and making him practically fall out of his bed, causing a small bump to be made on his head.

That unknown force could only be one thing: Itachi.

Sasuke slowly got up from the wooden floor to glare at his brother, before saying, "What the fuck was that for?"

Itachi smiled brightly; it was blinding Sasuke's onyx eyes and killing his 'cool'. "Now now, don't use that kind of language, it's bad for your soul! I'm just here to wake you up, Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke twitched at the nickname he's been called all his life, and proceeded to make his glare even scarier.

His brother _pouted _at him. "Oh come on, Sasu-chan! You broke your alarm clock yesterday, so who else was going to wake you up? Now up up up, we gotta get you ready for school!" Itachi clapped his hands together and smiled brightly, jumping up and pulling Sasuke up with a strength he didn't know Itachi had.

He groaned and glared at his gay brother one last time before walking over to his bathroom, getting ready for the school day to come.

His brother was always like that; weird and childish, yet very smart and successful. Itachi is currently the manager of twenty hotels around the world, and a very good one at that. Unfortunately, his brother had found out he wasn't interested in girls when he was seventeen –now being twenty-two- and will not be able to have any heirs for the manager spot, leaving the job to Sasuke or his children.

It's a wonder how Itachi was so successful, really.

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and putting clothes on, he practically ran out of his house to prevent any future run-ins with his parents of brother.

It wasn't like he hated his family, but they just had a tendency to annoy the shit out of him. He loved his mother _very _much, but she had the ability to embarrass him in a heartbeat, and he didn't need that right now. His father was strict and uptight, always talking about business and the future, and blah blah blah.

Scratch that, he hated his whole family but his mother.

Parking his silver Corvette in the parking lot of his school he's been going to for three years, he simply sat in his car and decided to take a short nap before he got out. He was ridiculously early (courtesy of Itachi) to come to school, the principal wasn't even there. Sighing, he made himself comfortable in his car as he took out his cell phone.

He nearly smiled at the sight of the picture displayed as his wallpaper.

It was a picture of two seven-year olds, him and a cute pink-haired girl. She had beautiful and mesmerizing eyes that one could fall in love with, a unique mixture of sea-foam green and emerald. A bright, stunning smile was plastered on her heart-shaped face, her beauty being able to make any guy swoon. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, and there was cake decorating her nose and cheeks. She was adorable, to sum it all up.

He remembered that this was taken about nine years ago, in the little girl's birthday. She was an old childhood friend of his ever since he was two, being inseparable since day one. She was always a happy, fun-filled girl whose voice was a sweet melody to anyone's ears and laughter brought smiles to those around.

But she moved away with her mother after her father died, just weeks after her ninth birthday. He hasn't seen her since, but he knew she was going to come back sometime.

Because that was her promise to him, and he knew that she would fulfill it no matter what.

He always wondered how she was doing, desperately wanting to know if she was living a good life. He would kill to keep that wonderful smile on her face and the life in her eyes. He would not dare taint her pure, innocent soul, even if his life was on the brink of death.

Closing his eyes, he soon began to drift into a sea of slumber as he reminisced the times her was with her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno could barely contain her excitement as she sat in the back seat of the taxi.

She was so happy, so thrilled she was back in her hometown. She felt so nostalgic as soon as she stepped off the plane from France and into the warm, fresh air of Konoha.

But most of all, she couldn't wait to see her childhood friend. It had been so many years since she had seen the tuff of raven hair, she could feel the memory of him slowly slipping from her mind. She had missed him so much, the pain she went through waiting for this day was unbearable.

But she was here now, and she would be able to see him very soon. It shouldn't take that long to find the Uchiha house, considering how they were filthy rich and known everywhere around the city.

She stepped out of the taxi after handing the man some money, and smiled at the sight of the Uchiha crest before her. Grabbing her two bags, she skipped inside the beautiful hotel and stepped in front of the desk. There was no one at the desk, so she rang the tempting bell numerous times before a silver-haired man with a mask popped up from behind the desk.

"Hi there! I'm here to check-in!" Sakura gave him a big smile, one that could make any man drool. Sadly, Sakura didn't know this.

The man lost feeling in his legs the moment she flashed that smile, making him have to hold onto the counter. This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

Said girl jumped, and leaned over the desk. "Ah! What's wrong, sir? Are you okay?"

Sakura was always a caring person, and always worried for anyone that was hurt, regardless if she didn't know them or she despised them. She never had the heart to hate anyone in her sixteen years of living, no matter what the person did to her.

The man shook his head, gently pushing Sakura back to where she was. "Oh, I'm fine young lady. Thank you for worrying though." His mouth curved up into a small smile.

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow before giving him another smile. "No problem! I'm Sakura Haruno, but you can call me Sakura-chaaan!" she said cheerfully, extending her hand.

The man chuckled, taking her hand and shaking it. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, pleasure to meet you."

Sakura's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Okay, Kaka-chan!"

Kakashi's left eye twitched at the nickname, but made no sound indicating he didn't like it. Instead, he looked down at the computer and began to search for her room number.

"Hmm… okay then, your room number will be #1157, floor seven." He said, looking back up at her.

Sakura smiled again, leaning over the desk and giving him a quick hug. "Thank you, Kaka-chan! Buh-bye!" And with that, she dashed towards the elevators.

Kakashi only chuckled as he bid goodbye to his co-workers and headed off to his real job. "What a cute girl. Maybe the hotel will begin to be more lively with her around.."

Sakura entered her hotel room, and she immediately closed the door and jumped on her bed like the little girl she was. "WEEE!"

After moments of jumping, she bounced down and began to search the hotel room. It had a kitchen, bathroom, and a small living room, fit to be like an apartment. All of the walls were painted a light peachy color, far too boring for Sakura's taste.

Sighing to herself, she went through her bag and got out the boom box her friend Ino gave to her back in France. Plugging it in and popping her 'Three Days Grace' CD in, she blasted the music to full power.

Sakura grinned to herself. That was sure to piss off all the other guests. Grabbing her things and throwing them on the bed, she began to unpack.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke was very rudely awakened by the sound of someone banging on his car window.

Hard.

Grumbling, he began to glare at the blonde idiot from behind the glass window.

The blonde idiot glared back, a frown playing on his lips. "You're in my spot, teme!" he shouted, pissed.

"How the hell is this your spot, dobe?" he spat back, not wanting to deal with this so early in the morning.

The 'dobe' rolled his cerulean eyes, before continuing to glare at him. "Considering how I've parked here my whole high school life, it's _my _spot!"

Sasuke opened his car door, shoving the blonde in the process, and stepped out. "Well, it's mine now."

The boy snarled and clenched his fists. "Why you little.."

Sasuke clenched his fists as well, students beginning to crowd around them with interest. It wasn't any news that Sasuke himself and this blonde, who was named Naruto Uzumaki, hated each other. No one ever really knew why they fought so much; sure, Naruto was an annoying loudmouth and Sasuke was an emo-brooding anti-socialist, but they always looked at each other with the intent to kill one another, and the two always competed over everything.

Sasuke simply couldn't contain to urge to just strangle Naruto and finish the idiot off, so he punched him, causing Naruto to fly into one of the pillars behind him.

Sasuke smirked. "Pussy."

Naruto grunted at the pain, jumping up and punching Sasuke with the same amount of strength. Sasuke was slammed against his poor Corvette.

Students began to chant for those who they wanted to win –most being Sasuke- as the two boys fought like there was no tomorrow.

It was a really disturbing sight, seeing blood fly everywhere and sickening crunches being heard after every punch.

They were eventually separated by their sensei Kakashi, who looked really bored. "Now now you two, there's no violence allowed here in Konoha High. Off the principal now."

Said boys didn't seem to acknowledge the teacher, only reaching for each other in a desperate attempt to kill each other. Kakashi only sighed.

"I would do anything to just stay with the silly girl than be with these immature men…" he mused to himself, before dragging the two men into the office.

Literally.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiraiya was happily drinking some sake and watching some porn on his little TV on his desk, grinning disgustingly to himself. Occasionally he would cackle or drool at his beloved porn, before going right back to staring at it like the perverted idiot he was.

It was such a wonder how he was a principal.

He was interrupted by Kakashi slamming his door open and throwing two students into his office, before slamming it close. Jiraiya glanced at the two students in his room, and immediately understood the situation. He turned off his porn and put his serious face on.

Of course, it was Naruto and Sasuke, the two idiots who practically lived in his office. Heck, they were in here more than he was. The duo always fought and quarreled for silly reason, it was getting really troublesome to have to deal with them all the time.

Dammit, he's sounding like that lazy genius Shikamaru.

Jiraiya sighed. "What am I going to do with you two? What will it take for you two to stop fighting?" he asked, desperate for the answer.

"Kick the dobe out and everything should be peachy." Sasuke muttered, and Naruto's nostrils flared.

"What the hell did you say teme!" Naruto exclaimed, ready to punch the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned to give him a small glare. "What, are you deaf?"

Naruto stood, ready to punch the living daylights out of the man. Sasuke stood too, ready to defend himself.

Jiraiya stood as well, leaning over the desk to place his hands on both their chests, keeping them apart. "Stop it you two! You're acting like idiots!"

"He's acting like the idiot!" Naruto shouted, stepping back and crossing his arms in a pout.

Sasuke glared at him. "Che, says the man who whined over not being able to find a damn parking spot!"

Jiraiya had enough of their fighting. "You two are suspended!"

Both men snapped their heads to their principals with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what just came out of his mouth. Jiraiya sighed mentally.

"Yes, that's right. Both of you go home today and stay home. You two really need to calm yourselves and grow up." Jiraiya said, calm now.

Sasuke shoved away the hand before him, stomping out of the room –gracefully, mind you- and back to his car to go him. Naruto followed suit right after, though not as graceful.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. Damn, men could be so _childish! _

Putting his legs back up on his wooden desk, he leaned back and turned back on his porn and giggling like an idiot.

(Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke are the childish ones. There's just a perverted man watching porn in a principal's office.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura smiled to herself as she observed her hotel room, proud of the great work she'd done. Glancing to the watch on her wrist, her eyes nearly pop out of her eye sockets.

"SEVEN THIRTY! DAMN IT, I'M GOING TO BE LAAAAATE!" She screeched, frantically going all around the room getting her bag and clothes prepared.

After fifteen minutes of jumping all over the place, Sakura was finally ready.

She was wearing a beautiful red summer dress that reached her knees that she got back in Suna, along with a short=sleeved black cardigan to cover her nearly-bare shoulders. Her long, pink hair was tied up into a ponytail, her bangs framing her delicate face. She wore a pair of black flats that has a small bow gracing the top of it, and she had a little mascara and eyeliner on.

Hey, it wasn't a crime to dress up pretty for your first day of school. This is what Sakura wore _all _the time. Who cares about stupid first impressions?

(Ino: Bitch, I do!)

She smiled at her reflection, liking the way she looked now. Sakura was never one to care about beauty all that much, despite that fact that she was truly very beautiful. She knows she's pretty and never brags about it.

Grabbing her white messenger bag, she dashed off to get to school in time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji Hyuuga was never one to stare at people, much less women.

But when he saw the most _gorgeous _pink-haired maiden enter the gates of his school, he couldn't help but ogle.

The dress she wore didn't indicate she was a slut at all; more to the fact that she was _pure. _Her pink locks cascaded down her back, swaying back and forth. Her face had a gentle smile on it, her bright eyes gleaming in excitement.

Neji glanced around, and it seemed he wasn't the only one to notice her. Turns out every man on campus was ogling the shit out of her, where as all the whores of the school glared holes into her beautiful, beautiful body.

He smirked, knowing no one was going to make a move on her just yet.

No, they were far too busy having fantasies of having her in their bed.

He stood up and walked over to her, despite the constant calls from his friends Tenten and Lee.

He approached her slowly, the smirk on his face growing each time he got closer to her. When he was only a few feet apart, the girl turned around, noticing him come up behind her.

"Hey there, are you new?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. He noticed the unique color of her eyes now; a mixture of sea-foam and emerald green.

The girl flashed him a smile, and his legs nearly lost all feeling. "Mhmm! Could you help me get to the office? I'm completely lost and I was too afraid to ask someone else. Everyone keeps looking at me weirdly, and even falling!" she exclaimed, raising her hands up.

Neji chuckled, a rare moment for someone to see. This girl was _very _pure, not to mention childish. He was glad to know she wasn't slutty, they didn't need another one added to the thousand in the student body. She was a very bubbly person. He wouldn't dare let the Uchiha taint this one.

Nope, never.

He and Sasuke never got along well, always arguing about women. Sasuke had always treated women like trashed and only used for pleasure; where as he felt women were very fragile and shouldn't be messed around with.

His smirk grew even more, and could even be classified as a smile. "Sure, I'll bring you there, follow me. By the way, I'm Neji Hyuuga." He extended his hand.

The girl's smile brightened, and she happily took his hand in hers. Her hand was so soft, so small… "I'm Sakura Haruno, but you must call me Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Neji wanted to laugh at her enthusiasm. He now has something to look forward to in school.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Neji's arm, making him nearly jump in the close contact. But seeing her smiling and practically bouncing, he didn't see the need to pull her off.

Plus, who wants to take off a gorgeous, pure girl off themselves? Certainly not him.

.

.

.

A very irritated Uchiha Fugaku sighed, disappointed in his own son. He knew that his son Sasuke and this Uzumaki boy were never on good terms, but he never expected his son to go as far as get into a fight at _school. _

"Just go to your room, Sasuke." His wife Mikoto had said softly, giving him a small smile. Sasuke slowly stood up from the couch, sauntering over to his room for one very boring suspension day.

.

.

.

Sakura couldn't help but smile so brightly when her new friend Neji told her that he had homeroom with her, along with Math and Science. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"This is going to be so fun, Neji-chan! Don't you think so?" She exclaimed, glancing up from her schedule to gaze into his pearl eyes.

Neji smirked. "Whatever you say, Sakura."

Sakura suddenly pouted, and Neji thought he had said something wrong. Those thoughts crashed when she said, "No, Neji-chan! Call me Sakura-chan, not 'Sakura'! It's so bor_i_ng."

Neji wanted to laugh. He was grateful that she was so pretty that every male student in school was stunned at the sight of her, or else he wouldn't have had the chance to meet such a cute and funny girl.

Cute?

Funny?

Since when does he think these kinds of thoughts? _Only a half hour and she's already rubbing on you, _Neji thought.

"Okay then, Sakura-_chan, _ready to go to class?" He said, offering his arm.

Wrapping her hands around his arm, she nodded vigorously. "Yes! Let's gooooo!" she exclaimed, dragging him to an unknown place.

Neji sweatdropped as she became completely lost in the halls. "Sakura, I think you should let me guide us through…"

Sakura snapped her head towards him, frowning. She then slapped the back of his head, making him grunt. "No, I can find it! Have confidence in me, young grasshopper." She said calmly, before a scary aura suddenly surrounded her. "But if you don't add –chan after my name again, I'll hit your head."

Neji could only nod, not wanting to suppose-to-be pink-haired angel angry.

.

.

.

As far as first days go, Sakura was having a pretty good day at her new school.

Besides Neji, she made many new friends:

Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin.

Tenten Ama, a feisty and courageous girl with a temper, a close friend of Neji's.

Shikamaru Nara, the ; lazy genius of the school.

Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru's girl.

Sakura even met her childhood friend Ino Yamanaka at school today, hugging the living daylights out of each other and talking non-stop.

Eating the sandwich she so very sloppily created this morning, she told everyone about where she used to live and such, giving them a basic overview on her life.

"Of course Forehead, only you would do something as stupid as that." Ino said, grinning.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at the blonde. "Oh shut up, Ino-pig. You know I like to do big things, the bigger the better!" She exclaimed, her hands up high and part a attempt to show everyone 'big'.

The girls giggled as the guys smirked, eating away the worries of high school.

.

.

.

_Muahahah, I'm done. _

_So, was it good? It's just the first chappie afterall._

_Please review? I dunno if I should continue this or not…_

_~Missy (:_


	2. Important Note

_Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you're expecting this to be an update, but it's not._

_First of all, this is not Missy. My name is Juliana, and I'm Missy cousin and close friend. _

_The reason as to why Missy had been gone for so long was, well, she's in the hospital at the moment. _

_As you may or may not know, Missy has a boyfriend named Adrian, and they've been together for over three years. But since last November (I think), they've been fighting and arguing countless times. And on Jaunary 1__st__, just a few hours after the New Year's Celebration, the two got into a big fight and broke up during the party we were at. And if you're a girl and you've been heartbroken before, you would clearly know how she felt at that time. _

_She wouldn't eat, drink, move, do __**anything. **__When she did decide to move, she went out on a walk around the neighborhood, and Adrian just so happened to be there at the exact time and place. Being the stupid girl she is, she runs away, where she unfortunately gets hit by a car._

_She's been in the hospital since the 4__th__, and woke up just yesterday from her small coma. She's injured really badly, so when I visited her yesterday, she asked me to update __**Yet Another Tragedy **__(which I've done just now) since she finished the chapter on January, and to make a small note to all the other stories that everything is currently on short hiatus until she fully recovers and can get back on track again. _

_I'm not fully sure when she'll be able to update, though. She's got about half of all the next chapters to all the stories done, but we don't want to touch them until she wants us too. (If you didn't know already, this account is run by both Missy and her cousins.) Don't forget, even after she's recovered physically, doesn't mean she'll be ready to something emotionally. She was a total wreck when I saw her. She kept yelling and screaming while she slept, I was crying the whole time. It's hard watching someone close to you die a little bit inside._

_So when Missy is completely ready to do something, you will see an update. If a week has passed and she hasn't recovered, I'll keep you guys posted on her profile. I, Juliana, will maintain this account while she's coping, so yeah. I'll be replying to reviews and PMs, editing her stories, and probably update every two days or something. _

_So here I am, saying sorry on her behalf. _

_Juliana. ^^_


End file.
